


Prudence Night Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Prudence Night imagines from my Tumblr





	1. At First Sight (Part 1)

"I am so sorry." You apologised upon bumping into someone. "I wasn't looking where I was going which I should have been doing since this is a school and there are lots of people walking around and I am new here. I'm just trying to find my way to my class. Again I'm so sorry." You rambled on.

 

Prudence was about to rip into you but as she turned around and saw you, the anger melted away. If it was anyone else she would already be plotting her revenge. She didn't feel that way with you though. "Relax, it's okay. It's your first day so it's understandable. Let me show you the way." Prudence was confused at the words trickling out of her mouth. She would never offer to help someone who had just bumped into them unless it was for a hazing prank. Somehow though she knew that wasn't why she offered to help. There was something more to it.

 

"Thank you so much." You thanked Prudence as you walked up to the door to your class.

 

"It's no problem, honestly. I'm Prudence by the way."

 

"Y/N." You introduced yourself.

 

"Y/N." Prudence said, testing the way your name rolled off your tongue and finding that she liked the way it sound. "I'll see you at lunch, yes?" She asked and you nodded in response.

 

During her lessons, Prudence was excited for lunch, wanting them to be over so she could see you again. She kept a look out for you while Dorcas and Agatha were talking about you and how easy it would be to haze you. Prudence snapped her head in their direction at that comment, shooting a glare at the two witches. Before she could say anything to them you walked through the doors. "Y/N!" She waved so you could find her easily.

 

"What are you doing?" Dorcas hissed but Prudence just waved her off, greeting you as you took a seat, wearing a huge smile. She looked at Agatha who only shrugged at her.

 

The whole time Dorcas and Agatha exchanged looks while you and Prudence seemingly got to know each other. This was unusual to them. Normally, you'd be experiencing the wrath of Prudence and not sitting with them at lunch.

 

Lunch finally came to end. For Agatha and Dorcas it dragged on but for Prudence, it felt like it went by quick. As the three of them walked to their dorms, Dorcas spoke up, noticing the grin that had yet to leave Prudence's face and realising what was going on with her friend. "Oh, my- you're in love with them."

 

"Yeah, you wanna kiss them and practice magic with them." Agatha giggled, joining in.

 

"What are you talking about? We just met. I can't be in love with someone I just met." Prudence pointed out as if it was obvious. The two witches only shared a knowing look before Dorcas continued.

 

"You can. It's called being soulmates. It's rare but it happens." She told her. Prudence slowed down, taking in what she was saying. She had heard about soulmates but assumed it was just a myth. It is a myth, she told herself, there was no way she has a soulmate, right?


	2. Against Tradition

Prudence would rather be anywhere but here. The only reason she was here was because Sabrina told her that she was only going to be five minutes. That was ten minutes ago. Slouching in her seat, Prudence rolled her eyes at how excited Sabrina's friends were about this holiday. Even Sabrina was excited and she doesn't celebrate it. "That should be Y/N." Harvey said jumping out of his seat to go and answer the door. So that's who we're waiting for, Prudence hummed.

 

"I don't care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you." You said, the witch only hearing the end of the short conversation, giggling to herself. In the short amount of time since hearing your name to you walking through the door she made a judgment about you which turned out to be very wrong. It turns out that you'd also rather be anywhere but here.

 

You shuffled over to the only free spot and flopped into the seat. "I'm assuming you don't want to be here either." Prudence leaned over a whispered to you while everyone else was talking between themselves. You looked over to the girl, only just noticing her presence.

 

"Why are you here then if you don't want to be here?" You questioned her.

 

"I could ask you the same thing." Prudence quipped back, her lips turned into a smirk. "I'm here because of Sabrina."

 

"Figures. I'm here for the exact same reason." You told her.

 

"How about we get out of here." She suggested after a moment of silence. You looked around, noticing that your friends are distracted and probably won't notice for a little while if you leave. You took Prudence's outstretched hand and let her lead you out of the back door, breaking down in laughter once the two of you were a good distance away from the house.


	3. Hating You But Not Really

Everyone thought you and Prudence hated each other, they expected it seeming as you both fought for the top spot at the academy. You were both feared by the other students and they knew not to mess with you. The last person who made a comment about the two of you wasn’t heard from until a week later. The topic of yours and Prudence's relationship was never brought up again, remaining a mystery.

 

While jabs were thrown at each other neither of you truly meant them. You like Prudence, you admire her. When you heard that she was in trouble you didn’t hesitate to go and save her. Your friend, Nick, grabbed your arm stopping you from running any further. "It’s too dangerous, Y/N." He said, pleading with you not to go.

 

"Exactly. Let me go, Nick, so I can save Prudence." Nick let go of your arm in shock upon hearing those words. He didn’t know you cared about her enough to risk your life. He was under the assumption you hated each other.

 

You didn’t bother to wait for Nick's protests as you headed straight to where Prudence is, using your magic to fight whoever was in your way. You stopped momentarily once you saw her, on the floor as a demon was towering over her. She looked scared, her usual tough exterior gone. Without hesitation you grabbed the closest thing and whacked them over the head causing them to fall on the floor. Prudence scrambled away and over to you where you helped her up.

 

The two of you stood there holding each other and taking each other in. "Thank you." Prudence thanked you.

 

"I would have done it again if I had to." You said, smiling at her. She flickered between your lips and your eyes as you did the same, slowly leaning in before Prudence closed the distance, kissing you.


	4. At First Sight (Part 2)

While you may have not taken your relationship to the next level yet, everyone knew that you and Prudence are soulmates. She was very protective over you and intimidated anyone who dared cross you. Everyone knew this except Sabrina. She was new to the academy and although there were whispers of yours and Prudence's relationship through the hallways she seemed to not pay attention to them.

 

You knew what it was like to be new which was why you jumped up at the chance to help Sabrina settle in. While the act seems innocent, Prudence couldn't help but let her jealousy surface. Your hangouts after class were often crashed by the new half witch, sometimes you'd cancel them all together. Prudence missed it being just the two of you. She couldn't help but think that you prefer Sabrina over her.

 

Your laugh echoed down the hallway as you laughed at something Sabrina had said. Prudence looked away, into her locker trying to hide the fact she was upset. "They're getting awfully close." Dorcas commented watching the two of you.

 

"I know." Prudence mumbled.

 

"And you're okay with that?" Agatha asked.

 

"I can't dictate who Y/N is friends with." She told them.

 

"Everyone knows you two are soulmates, everyone but Sabrina."

 

"You should go over." Dorcas suggested and Prudence nodded, closing her locker and walking over to the two of you.

 

"Hey." You greeted her, your eyes lighting up. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." Prudence said, glancing at Sabrina before continuing. "Just the two of us."

 

"I'd love that." You smiled. The bell rang meaning you had to start heading to class. "I'll see you tonight." You kissed her on the cheek before walking away, leaving a stunned Prudence that turned into a grinning one.

 

"What just happened?" Sabrina said to herself, confused at what just happened. She had met Prudence previously and knew what she was like, the total opposite to you yet around you she was a bumbling mess.

 

"They're soulmates." Dorcas said, her and Agatha smiling fondly at you and their friend.


End file.
